Ghosts
by iiIron Womanii
Summary: Season One - Season Four
1. Chapter 1

Davina is played by Zendaya

* * *

"Ha! Good luck gettin' in! That steel door is thicker than your head!" Chase yelled at Adam, he dragged me with him. "He'll never-" he started to whisper to me but Adam opened the door with his hands, and glared at Chase. "Well, that's another way to get in." Adam marched towards Chase and picked up by his collar. "Where is my ePod!"

"I don't have it!" Chase yelled, "c'mon Adam, out him down." Adam shook his head at me. "No way, Davina, I'm not letting him go until I get my ePod."

Bree came in, with Adam's ePod in her hand. Adam let out a gasp of shock and dropped Chase, I held out my hand towards him. He gave me a nod of thanks. I heard Bree say; "Taylor Swift mega mix? Really?" Adam started to defend himself. "I find her soothing." Bree rolled her and Adam backed up, making me and Chase crash into something, only to find a kid watching us with wide eyes. He screamed, after he stopped screaming, we screamed, after we stopped screaming, we all screamed to together.

The boy let out a girly shriek that made Chase flinch and ran towards the other side of the lab, making is follow him.

I glared at him, he looked like he was gonna cry. He finally spoke. "I know I don't play this card often, but, MOM!" He let out a quiet shriek and ran towards his mother. "Are you okay Leo? Donald, who are they?" Mr. Davenport stuttered, this must be his new wife and step-son that he talked about. "Their, um, a boy band." I gave him a offened. "The twist is that half of them are girls." The woman and Leo gave him disbelieved looks.

"Alright, they're part of a secret project I've been developing—genetically engineered super human siblings/friend since that one-" he pointed at me. "Isn't related to the rest of them." The woman slightly glared at him making him smile and nervously gulp. "Tasha, Leo, meet Adam, Bree, Chase and Davina. The greatest of combination of biology and technology ever develop. I don't wanna brag-" I cut him off. "Yes you do."

"But I am incredibly smart." I played with my curly hair as I took interest of my nails. They were long, but not fake and not too long that they look fake. I was interest in my world so long my head snapped when someone spoke. The boy, Leo, said to his mother when she have him a look. "Don't look at me, I told you to stay away from internet dating." What's that?

Tasha looked at us then at Mr. Davenport. "So there robots."

"Whoa!" Chase.

"Hey!" Adam.

"Oh no she didn't!" Bree.

"Oh. I know she did not call me that!" Me.

"No Tasha, they're human, I just given them each a unique set of abilities, controlled by a microchip implant in their necks. It sounds a lot more complicated than it is." Mr. Davenport explained to her and Leo. He pointed to us. "Adam has brute strength, Bree has speed and agility, Chase has super-senses and superior intelligence, and Davina controls the elements and summon the dead." Tasha and Leo looked a little freak out when they learned my ability but calmed down. Tasha smiled at Mr. Davenport.

"Donald, yeah hi. There are children living in our basement!"

"This is a scientific habitat. I mean, look at it. It's got a game room and a rock wall. Anything a kid could ask for. I created this place so they can train utmost of comfort and technology." Davenport said to her. Adam said something so…Adam like. Couldn't Mr. Davenport at least give him brain cells? Or at least one?

"It's true, the toilet seats have seat watmers that talk." I was disgusted what Leo said next and gave him "cut it out" sign but he ignored me and asked anyway. "What do they say?"

"It depends-" I covered his mouth while Leo held up a hand and plainly said; "No." And silently gagged.

* * *

The Next Day

"Okay, Davina, I want you to raise a small army of dead soilders." We had to move some things, and I nervously look at the ground and the small cracks that Mr. Davenport had to replace. The only reason why they're there is 'cause of the soilders. I held out my hands and closed my eyes until I heard the floor cracking. I opened my eyes and directed them to attack the robot. Fire appeared on my left hand while water appeared on my right now and I threw them at the robot that was my training partner. Since I have the most dangerous abilities, I train with robots Mr. Davenport design. The rest (and Leo) watch me as I dodge one of the robots attack. I picture myself in a dark place and appeared behind the robot and kick him. "See ya later, loser!"

"And that's it for training, good job guys." Mr. Davenport left the lab and Leo picked up his bag. "Well, I'm off to school."

"Oh! I always picture myself going to school. Passing notes, going to prom." Bree sigh dreamily while I snorted. "School? If I ever went there, I would be pulling prabks on everybody every. Single. Day."

"All we do is sleep, eat and train." I smiled at Chase, and he smiled at me. Butterflies started flying and playing in my stomach. Yes, I have a major crush on Chase. Bad girl, and the good boy, who would've saw that coming? I certainly didn't.

"Wait, you guys never left this place?" We all nodded. "Well that explains the hair-cuts." We all touched our hair, and I glared at him. "I never cut my hair, it's all natural." I stole Mr. Davenport' phone earlier and taught myself to do a hard braid that I'm quite proud of. A Dutch braid, that's hard doing by yourself actually. Since my hair is in a braid, he ends at my waist since my hair naturally is below my bum.

"I bet schools fun, well, expect the boos, class and learning stuff." I'm pretty that is what school is. To learn, but I didn't say anything since we all wanted to go to school. I really want to get into dentition.

"Well it's not fun if your the smart kid." Good luck Chase

"Well, down here. Smart is consider superior." Me, Adam and Bree looked at each then at Chase. "No it's not." He pout and I chuckle, ruffling his head. I could've sword that I saw him lightly blush.

"You guys should come to school with me! You can be my bionic bodyguards!" We all perked at that idea. We all agree, "not so fast. You ain't going anywhere on my watch." We all groaned, and then Chase started to explain that it would take months to PROPERLY shut down Eddy, until Adam stool some of his wires and ripped them off. "Well, two of us stink." I heard Bree say and out of the corner of my eye, I saw Adam and Chase smell themselves.

* * *

"Wow…" I stared at small blue doors that seem to have codes to open them. Chase called them lockers? I don't exactly remember. The bell rang and Chase started screaming, drawing attention. "What's up with crazy?" I explained to Leo that Chass has bionic-hearing so that also mean that's it very sensitive and anything as loud as a bell Chase will freak out. I stood behind and helped Chase up and we followed them.

"I hate gym class." Leo mumbled, I was confused. I think it's feet really. "Why? I asked. Someone passed him a ball and he caught it and tried dribbling it only to hurt his toe. "That's why,"

"Chess club is were all the fun is at." I stared at Chase and then shook my head at him, meaning, "no."

* * *

Probaky gonna skil skip the rest of the EP and go on Commando app, if you couldn't tell. Davina powers are inspired by our favorite Ghost king! NICO DI ANGELO!


	2. Commando App

**So we're just gonna skip the first two epoisdes and go on to Commando App**

* * *

Mr. Davenport is letting me, Adam, Bree and Chase go to school since he forgave us that we went out without permission, but I'm pretty sure he's still mad about that party. Leo came down when Mr. Davenport was checking if we're stable and not glitch out when we're at school.

"Okay guys, you have been trained for all kind of missions. But you are about to enter a soul-brusing, confidence crushing, apocalyptic environment; High School." I lightly scratch the back of my neck. "Well Mr. Davenport, don't be surprised when you get a call from the school when I'm in dentition." He glared at me while I smiled innocently, yeah right, I'm a bionic teenager that can control the dead, shadows and elements.

"Adam, Bree, your glitch tests are fairly stable." Mr. Davenport claimed, huh, Adam stable? Who would've thought of that!

"Yes I'm going to school!" Bree looked like she was trying not to dance, and she fist bumped the air,excitement laced in her voice and expressions. "Yes! I'm fairly stable!" Yes, Adam, we're all surprised. "What about Chase and Davina?" Leo asked, Mr. Davenport looked a little sorry.

"Chase, I'm a little worried about your commando app." Leo look disgusted, oh great, he got the wrong idea. "Commando app? Put some underpants on, we're going to school." Mr. Davenport looked at me to take over. "Not like that, Leo." Mr. Davenport take off from there.

"Not that type of Commando, Leo. You see, in face with a threat, Chase's Commando App kicks in, he becomes this, uh, fearless brute what I like to call; Spike. It's kinda like a flight-or-fight, expect I took the flight thing out and replace it with testosterone level of like a Tasmanian devil-wolverine-shark-lion hybrid . . . that's angry."

"Then what about Davina?" All of us flinch or groan. "Davina is similar to Chase, just her other personality, who we like to call Perseus since that means destroyer, is very similar to Spike, but since in the animal world, females are very more powerful then males. So Perseus and Spike are Davina's and Chase's alter egos that love to destroy/break things."

"Don't worry Mr. Davenport, I'll make sure Spike won't rear his ugly head." Chase promised. "I also promise not let Perseus break someone in half so you won't go to jail since your the one who gave us bionics. But I have a question, why did you give me and Chase our alter egos that love to hurt people feelings and destroy stuff?" I asked, crossing my leg over the other.

Since we're going to school, Adam, Bree and Chase want to make a good first impression even if this is our second day of school. Since I already made mine 'cause I set half of the gym on fire and the other raining inside. I wore skinny jeans with a black crop top that stops above my belly button and a flannel with timberland boots and a backpack that had cat ears on top of it with spikes on it.

* * *

Leo started explaining stuff about the school, first thing first, is our new principal. "Okay you guys, that's principal Perry." Leo said pointing to a short and round woman. "She has the temperament of a junkyard dog stuffed into a really bad pantsuit." I snorted as he described the woman. "C'mon Leo, your overreacting, she can't be that bad." As soon as I said that, she snatched up towards a student and yelled;

"Hey, you! No tongue rings in school! Don't try to hide it! I will take a metal detector to your face!" Leo pointed his hand towards her and looked at me, "you were saying?"

Whatever Bree was going to say, I didn't hear since me and Adam walked towards a table with cheerleaders. Well, Adam did, he just dragged me. As we sat down, me and one of the cheerleaders, Sally, started talking about our favorite things and once I look back at Adam, he was covering his eyes with orange peels and was playing peek-a-boo with a cheerleader that had blonde highlights. Me and Sally we're laughing when Chase sat down next to me. Leo said something and dragged Bree with him. "Oh hey guys," Adam said, noticing the three. "These cheerleaders said when the football players come in getting free pudding."

"No Adam-you know, it's not even worth it." Bree said, giving up trying to explain things to Adam. He isn't stupid, well, yeah he is, he is smart, just in his own é complicated way that we don't understand.

"Hi," Leo said to the cheerleader with blonde highlights, he leaned down to Chase and harshly whispered. "Walk away." He talked to the same one again. "How you doing?" He leaned down again and said; "your in grave danger."

Me and Chase looked at Leo, confusion written on our faces when a large group of football players enter the room and walked towards the table we're sitting at, well, me, Chase and Adam were sitting at.

A boy leaned down and sniffed Leo, that made him uncomfortable and scared so he walked to the other side of the table and muttered "sorry.". The boy leaned down to Chase, "hey, that's my seat. Get lost before I use ya like a napkin." The foot players laughed like the heard the funniest joke ever, the boy looked at me and winked at me, he looked offened when I pulled a disgusted face.

"Chase, Davina, we should probably go." She said towards us, she gave a weak smile to the boy. "I'm sorry, they're not very absorbent."

The boy (I should really learn his name) picked one of the cheerleaders drinks and dumped it on the table making them jump off their seats. I was slightly shaking, and Bree looked terrified but I didn't pay any attention. "Oh look, a spill, I'm gonna wipe it with your face." And before I knew it, my vision went black and the last thing I saw was big letters that spelled; COMMANDO APP ACTIVATED.

.

.

Perseus's POV

.

.

As soon as the letters flashed my vision, I knew a love one was in danger, or I was feeling threaten. As soon as I saw Chase, I mentally groan. But I held it in as I saw his face harden, and he glared at the boy-who's-name-I-haven't-learned and I most likely never will until Mr. Tiny tells me. . .no I am not talking about Chase.

"Think again, bubble neck, I'm gonna rip out your kneecaps and use them as hockey pucks." Yay! Spike is here!

I crossed my arms and stood next to Spike, an eyebrow raised with a smirk on my face, as I opened my mouth, my voice was higher then Davina's. "Oh, me and him we'll take those." I took the pudding cups as the boy demanded the football players to pass him some. I took one and gave the other to Spike, as I ripped off the top and we squirted the pudding at the football players.

"Ooh! Your dead!" I snarled at him and bit back laughter as I heard him let out a girly shriek. "How about I dig your own grave and throw your coffin and in the ocean, no one will ever find your dead body ever again."

Me and Spike roared in their faces as they ran away, "your lucky that we have reading center!"

Me and Spike sat down at the table, only for him to pull me on his lap as played with my hair. "Take a seat, compadres. This is our table now." I snuggled into his chest with a huge smirk on my face as he played with my hair. "Hello ladies. You may remember me from health class when I passed out during the miracle of birth video." Was this kid really that pathetic? I didn't bother to listen to the rest of their Conversation. I felt Spike kiss the crown of my head and I let a small giggle escape my mouth as his breath slightly tickles my head.

-Hours Later brought To ya by a nice Spike-

We walked through the halls, people separating to make room for us. Spike had his arm around my shoulders while mine was wrapped around his waist, laying my head against the crook of his neck.

"Wait, if we're the alpha dogs then. . ." Bree dropped her books as two guys picked then up and hand it back to her. She squealed with delight as I slightly wince at the sound. Some guy passed us and gave Spike a pass.

"What's that?" Spike asked as I cross my arms over my chest and slightly stuck out my hip. "That's an all across hall pass—you can go anywhere with that!" Leo said, as I crossed my arms over my chest. "I can go wherever I want, whenever I want." I mutter with a bitter tone, Spike started showing off his muscles, until my words started spelling; COMMANDO APP DEACTIVATED.

.

.

Davina's POV

.

.

I looked around my surroundings, noticing I wasn't in the lunch room anymore. "Commando app deactivated?" I started, making Adam, Bree, Leo and Chase look at me. Chase face soften, which only means. "Commando app?! Guys! Were me and Davina in commando mode?" Chase question them while I had a face of betrayal. They promised they would look after us if this happened, now me and Chase WILL get kicked out and we won't even remember it!

"Were you in commando mode?" Bree.

"I didn't see a commando mode." Leo.

"Oh that's good, everyone keep lying!" I'll let you guess who said that.

I was in my own thoughts when I saw Leo try to pick up Chase, only for him to fail and for me to raise an eyebrow at him.

.

.

/Lunch\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

.

.

"Hey, there's Trent, maybe we should apologize."

"Oh, so that's his name." I said, smiling at Chase in thanks. As me and him were about to get up, Bree pulled Chase down while Adam pushed me down in my seat. "Slow down, buttercups." Bree said.

"Mail him a greeting card, much more personal."

I look at Adam to see him eating turkey from a straw. What?!

"These cheerleaders cut up my food in tiny pieces. I'm eating a turkey burger through a straw, mmmmm. Gibblet-ty." I had a disgusted face masked on and turn towards Chase instead to get that image out of my head.

Principal Perry came through the door, and pointed at me and Chase. "Hey! New kids! Come here." Me and Chase stood up and walked towards her.

"Do you know what happens when my football players get humiliated?! No! You don't! Cause they don't!" She said, I look at the football players to see Trent and other football player get hit on the head by a trash bag. "They look humiliated to me." Me, Chase and Perry looked at Adam and glare, mine and Chase's basically screamed; SHUT UP!

"I know what team spirit is about—" while she said that I mumbled under my breath "yeah okay, and I'm Zeus." Chase held back a chuckle, which, luckily, went unnoticed by Perry. "Because I was the jammer on the North Pacific rolled derby championship team."

I neeviusly chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck while Chase said; "Quite an accomplishment."

"Don't mock me squad face!" She yelled, and I clutch my hands to calm my anger. I really don't want to die, she's scary lookin'.

"My career ended when a trash-talker like you got inside my head, and I wiped. One zebra called it the worst single-bodied collision she'd ever seen."

I tried to make a joke. "I crash too, if I saw a talking zebra."

"It's a referee you, eyebrows!" I raised an eyebrow. "Eyebrows?"

"'Cause your doing what your doing right now!"

"Raising a brow?" I asked, she nodded. "Okay. . ." I slightly lean on Chase, and cross on my arms. "Anyway! Trent told me what you two did this morning, you will NOT undermine the moral of my team! Evacuate this table. NOW!" They stood up, until I saw the word; COMMANDO APP ACTIVATE ACTIVATED.

.

.

Perseus's POV

.

.

I almost screamed when I saw what was standing in front of me. Talk about scary looking!

"Watch who your talking to, grandma." I snarled at her, Spike grab a hold of my wrist so I didn't beat her to the pulp. Well, yet anyways.

"I bet you panicked, threw yourself off the track and blamed your team for your weakness." Spike said, a cocky smirk appeared on our faces.

.

.

Dog Park

.

.

I sat on the ground, watching the game. We went home and changed, I changed into an oversized green sweater, shorts and a tank top underneath. It was knee length and I had black combat boots and grey socks on with my hair was still in Dutch braids. I groan in defeat when the football players tackle Chase. I wince at that, as the Dingis rush off.

I enter, and just enough to hear Leo say; "No, we are total nobodies. But at least I have you four to carry my sorry butt home." And he fell to the ground. I rolled my eyes and grabbed on of his legs, and the rest pick a limb and we started to carry him home.

* * *

Probably the worst chapter I've ever written oh well.


End file.
